Em Alguns Dias
by Arine-san
Summary: Malfoy começa a gostar de Hermione e aposta com ela que vai conseguir conquistá-la em alguns dias, o que vai acontecer? o que ele pode fazer para conquistar Hermione? Leiam e decubram! Coments! Capítulo 8 On!
1. Chapter 1

**Em Alguns Dias**

**Capítulo 1 – Eu vou voltar**

Hermione andava pela Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts distraida. Ela entra numa sala e a porta bate em alguém.

Droga Granger! – Gritou um rapaz loiro. – Você não tem olhos? – Ele havia colocado a mõa sobre o nariz que sangrava um pouco.

Você é idiota de nascença ou se aprimorou com o tempo, Malfoy? – Perguntou Hermione nervosa. – Não viu que a porta estava fechada? – Os dois estavam sozinhos na sala.

Você tá tentando me matar! Pode confessar! – Ele disse como se estivesse com raiva, fazendo um feitiço para limpar seu nariz. – Ou tá achando que assim eu vou deixar de ser maravilhoso? – Ele riu sarcásticamente. O tempo todo estivera brincando com ela.

Me poupe Malfoy. – Respondeu Hermione. – A lua está girando em torno da Terra provando que o universo não gira ao seu redor.

Por enquanto. – Disse Malfoy ainda sorrindo. – Porque com a minha beleza o mundo vai girar em torno de mim algum dia. Você não acha Granger?

Come certeza! As pessoas valorizam demais a aparência dos outros, mas o que devia contar, é o caráter. E isso eu aposto que você não tem. – Hermione respondeu sorrindo sarcástica como ele.

Essas apostas são perigosas. – Draco falou se aproximando.

Apostas são sempre perigosas. – Hermione rebateu. – Além disso, dizem que podemos avaliar um homem pelas qualidades dos amigos dele... E se formos avaliar o Crabe e o Goyle você não vai longe. – Ele riu.

Quem disse que eles são meus amigos? – Ele se aproximava cada vez mais e ela já estava encostada na parede.

Sempre pareceu que sim. – Disse Hermione.

As aparências enganam. – Ele respondeu. – Ou melhor, as pessoas é que se enganam com as aparências.

Tudo bem. – Ela falou nervosa. – Mas você pode fazer o favor de se afastar um pouco? – Ela estava prensada na parde como corpo dele colado ao dela.

O que foi, Granger? – Ele indagou zombeteiramente. – Está com medo de não resistir a mim? – Ela riu, um pouco constrangida.

É claro que não. – Respondeu. – Só não quero ficar com esse cheiro de perfume barato na roupa. – Ele gargalhou.

Vamos fingir que eu acredito. – Draco se afastou um pouco. – Hoje eu posso me afastar, mas da próxima vez talvez não. – Ele foi andando em direção a porta e a abriu. Já estava fechando quando de repente olhou para dentro de novo.

O que foi? – Perguntou Hermione receosa.

Eu lembrei de um ditado que diz: "Nunca bata uma porta, você pode querer voltar".– Ele disse com seu sorriso sarcástico de sempre. – Eu vou voltar.

Isso é uma promessa ou uma ameaça. – Hermione quis saber.

Um pouco dos dois. – Ele respondeu e saiu deixando a porta aberta.

Naquela noite Hermione dormiu pensando nessa nova atitude de Draco Malfoy. "Ele parece muito diferente ultimamente, pensando bem, já faz algum tempo que ele não me chama de sangue-ruim".

* * *

Hermione sempre era a primeira a chegar na sala de aula. Mal acabava de tomar o café e ia correndo pra lá, mas naquele dia ela não fora a primeira. Draco Malfoy já estava lá. Ela o ignorou e foi se sentar no seu lugar de sempre. Draco se levantou de onde estava e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ela estranhou e já estava prestes a se levantar quando ele falou com ela.

Não fala bom dia, não, Granger? – Perguntou Draco a encarando. Ela desviou os olhos e começou a pegar seus livros. – Está surda Granger? – Hermione bufou.

Não Malfoy, não estou. – Ela respondeu tentando se controlar. – Só quero evitar problemas logo cedo.

Por que haveria algum problema? – Ele perguntou normalmente.

Não seja hipócrita, Malfoy. – Ela falou incrédula. – Você sempre quer problema. – Ele deu AQUELE sorriso sarcástico.

Você é muito desconfiada, Granger. – Draco disse. – Só estou tentando ser gentil. – Ela começou a rir.

Você? Gentil? Essas duas palavras não se encaixam na mesma frase. – Hermione disse irônica.

Ora ora... – Zombou Malfoy. – Quem pensaria que a Santa Granger fosse tão irônica.

O que te interessa se sou irônica ou não, Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou se irritando e ele sorriu levemente.

Já faz algum tempo que eu me interesso por tudo que tem relação com você? – Ele respondeu levantando-se da carteira.

Curiosidade? – Ela perguntou um pouco envergonhada com a resosta dele.

Não sou curioso? – Ele disse tranqüilamente.

Então por que o interesse? – Ela indagou enquanto ele se afastava, indo para o final da sala.

Descubra você mesma. – Ele respondeu sorrindo, fazendo com que Hermione ficasse em duvida e curiosa, maas ela não pôde questionar, pois logo em seguida vários alunos começaram a entarr com a professora, que logo começou a aula.

* * *

Oieeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Tá aí uma nova história Draco e Hermione, atendendo a pedidos, estou fazendo histórias dos dois maiores.

Espero que gostem e comentem para que eu continue,

bjaoo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – A Aposta**

Durante a aula, Hermione não parou de pensar no que Draco lhe dissera "Já faz algum tempo que eu me interesso por tudo que tem relação com você". O que isso significava? O que significava essa atitude dele? "Droga! Por que estou pensando nele? Não me interessa saber o porquê dessa mudança!".

O que foi Hermione? – Perguntou Harry com a testa franzida.

O que houve? – Hermione não estava entendendo nada. Harry sorriu.

A aula acabou e eu já estou te chamando há uns cinco minutos. – Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

Desculpe Harry. – Respondeu Hermione juntando seu material. – Me distraí com a matéria.

Com a matéria... Sei. – Disse Harry rindo. – Não parecia que era com isso não.

Harry Potter! – Ela exclamou dando um tapa no braço dele e rindo também. – O que você está querendo insinuar.

Não estou insinuando nada, Mione. – Ele respondeu ainda rindo, enquanto passava a mão pelo braço. – Só que você estava com uma cara de apaixonada...

Não seja bobo Harry. – Ela falou corando. – Foi só impressão sua.

Sei...

* * *

Algumas horas depois, as aulas terminaram e Hermione fazia a ronda. Ela andava pelo corredor sem prestar atenção à nada. De repente bateu de frente com alguém, que a segurou pela cintura, para que não caísse.

Desculpe, eu... – Só agora Hermione reparara na pessoa em quem bateu. – Malfoy? – Ela se afastou dele, corando.

É Granger. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Parece que você está gostando de esbarrar em mim.

Não seja ridículo Malfoy. – Ela respondeu sem encará-lo.

Aposto que estava pensando em mim. – Draco falou. Por isso se distraiu. – Ela riu, ou melhor, fingiu rir.

Desce dessa nuvem, Malfoy. – Draco piscou para ela.

Até seu amigo Harry Potter, percebeu que você estava com um olhar apaixonado. – Hermione corou novamente.

Anda me seguindo, Malfoy? – Ela indagou nervosa.

É claro que não, Granger. – Ele respondeu sorrindo cinicamente. – Apenas ouvi essa conversa sem querer.

Não importa. – Ela respondeu séria. – Eu não disse que te amava e não vou dizer nunca.

Pode acabar pagando a língua, Granger. – Draco falou calmamente.

Duvido. – Ela rebateu.

Pois aí está, Granger. – Ele disse próximo a ela. – Aposto que posso te conquistar em alguns dias. – Ela o fitou incerta por poucos segundos, ele esticou a mão para ela.

Eu aceito a aposta. – Ela respondeu apertando a mão dele.

Muito bem, Granger. – Draco a puxou para mais perto de si. – Que ganhe o melhor. – Sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

É isso aí, Malfoy. – Ela se afastou e seguiu pelo corredor. – Boa noite.

Boa noite, Granger. – Ele respondeu e seguiu para o lado oposto.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione foi acordada por uma coruja, que batia na janela de seu quarto. Hermione era a única no quarto. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e abriu a janela. A coruja imediatamente entrou, jogou um bilhete na cama dela e ficou esperando uma resposta. Hermione pegou o bilhete e abriu.

"Ainda se lembra da aposta, né?

Pois é melhor não esquecer, já que você vai perder.

Ps: Quem perder vai ter que fazer algo que o ganhador queira.

Draco Malfoy"

Hermione sorriu sarcástica ao ler o bilhete e logo estava respondendo.

"Com certeza ainda me lembro, Malfoy.

Não sou louca. E não vou perder.

Ps: Concordo com sua SUGESTÃO.

Hermione Granger"

Ela amarrou o bilhete na pata da coruja e esperou a mesma partir, para se arrumar e descer pro café da manhã.

Todos conversavam animadamente em suas mesas e a chegada do correio suspendeu momentaneamente as conversas. Muitos receberam presentes e notícias de casa e alguns como sempre não receberam nada. Hermione, normalmente, era desses que não recebiam nada, mas não naquele dia. Ela recebera um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas. O salão inteiro parou para observar aquilo.

Hermione também estava muito surpresa. Ela pegou um cartão que estava entre as rosas.

"O que você acha disso?

Pode dizer, é muito romântico...

Me encontre depois das aulas, na torre de astronomia.

Seu Admirador Maravilhoso"

De quem é, Mione? – Perguntou Harry.

Não está assinado. – Respondeu Hermione corada.

Deixa eu ver o bilhete, de repente eu conheço a letra. – Disse Rony.

Não é conhecida. – Ela falou guardando o bilhete em seu bolso.

Deixa eu ver. – Pediu Rony esticando o braço.

Está duvidando de mim, Ronald? – Ela indagou, ficando com raiva.

E se estiver? – Ele perguntou também com raiva.

Pois vai continuar. – Hermione se levantou da mesa, pegou sua mochila e o buquê e se dirigiu à saída do salão.

Harry e Rony, principalmente, perturbaram Hermione o dia todo, querendo saber quem havia mandado aquelas flores, embora ela continuasse dizendo que não sabia. 

Mas você deve suspeitar de alguém. – Insistiu Harry. – E aquele olhar de apaixonada ontem? – Hermione sentiu que seu rosto havia ficado vermelho.

Que olhar? – Perguntou Rony curioso.

Na aula de ontem. – Disse Harry. – Você não percebeu como ela estava distraída? Acho que Hermione está gostando de alguém.

Quem é ele, Hermione? – Rony indagou autoritário.

Não existe ninguém Rony e se existisse não seria da sua conta. – Respondeu Hermione, cansada de tantas perguntas. – Eles iam contestar, mas ela não deu tempo a eles. – E com licença. Eu tenho que estudar. – E assim Hermione saiu andando, deixando Harry e Rony pra trás.

* * *

Hermione já se encontrava na torre de astronomia há uns dez minutos e nada de Draco aparecer. Ela estava prestes a ir embora quando ele apareceu.

Por que demorou tanto? – Ela perguntou nervosa e Draco sorriu.

Não pensei que fosse conseguir tão rápido. – Ele se aproximou dela, ela não entendia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. – Você já está sentindo saudades de mim. Sabia que não resistiria a esse loiro maravilhoso. – Hermione girou os olhos.

Você tá bêbado? – Ele franziu o cenho e a segurou pela cintura, fazendo com que ela ficasse rígida.

O que foi, Granger? Por que está desse jeito?

Pára de graça, Malfoy. – Ela estava totalmente sem graça.

Confesse Granger. – Ele roçava os lábios na orelha dela. – Você me ama. – Hermione conseguiu se soltar.

Não pense que vai ser tão fácil. – Hermione disse há alguns metros longe dele. – Vai ter que se esforçar mais, se quiser ganhar essa aposta. – Ele deu alguns passos rápidos e a prensou na parede, como já fizera uma vez.

Pode deixar Hermione. – Ele respondeu aproximando seus lábios dos dela. – Eu vou me esforçar. – Ele deu um beijo no canto da boca dela e logo depois se dirigiu à saída da torre. – Boa noite e sonhe comigo.

Seria um pesadelo. – Hermione falou, mas ele se retirou sorrindo, sem responder. Quando ficou sozinha Hermione colocou a mão sobre o lugar que ele beijara, sorrindo.

* * *

Agradecimentos:

Soffie Riddle: Que bom que gostou, tah aí a continuação, bjaoo...

Laaah: Continuei, entaum vai ter que ler, rsrsrsrsrs... bjaoo...

NaNe CuRtI: Vlw por ter adorado, bjaoo...

Feliz Natal a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Você Já é Minha**

**Segunda-Feira de Manhã**

Todas as casas estavam reunidas no salão principal para o café da manhã e Dumbledore pediu um momento da atenção de todos.

Bom dia a todos. – Disse ele sorrindo calmamente, como sempre. – E desculpem por interromper a refeição de vocês, mas eu preciso avisar sobre um passeio que a escola vai fazer. Nós pretendemos levá-los a um parque de diversões bruxo. – Alguns alunos ficaram muito agitados com a notícia. Outros, os alunos que não nasceram no mundo bruxo, ficaram muito curiosos. – Calma. – Ele pediu. – É melhor que os alunos nascidos trouxas andem em companhia dos alunos nascidos bruxos para ir ao passeio. A única coisa que têm a fazer é pedir a autorização de seus pais, exceto, é claro, os alunos maiores de idade. – Depois disso, em todas as aulas os alunos estavam desatentos, já que o passeio seria no fim de semana.

Ao final das aulas daquele dia, o assunto eram os convites que as garotas receberam e quem os garotos ainda pretendiam chamar. Hermione não ligava muito para isso, estava ansiosa para ir ao parque bruxo, pois nunca fora em um, mas não esperava convites. Após o jantar seguiu para a ronda noturna, que era com Draco Malfoy. Ele já a esperava.

Olá Granger. – Disse ele sorrindo. – Demorou hoje, hein? Estava sendo convidada por alguém, para ir ao parque? – Draco parecia normal, mas por dentro estava sentindo uma coisa muito estranha: Ciúme.

Que eu saiba, isso não é da sua conta, Malfoy. – Ela respondeu sorrindo vitoriosamente, o que irritou Draco.

Olha aqui garota. – Ele segurou os braços dela possessivamente. – Nós fizemos uma aposta. O certo é você ir comigo. – Hermione se assustou com a reação dele.

Me larga, Malfoy. – Ela pediu. – Você está me machucando. – Ele percebeu que ela falava sério e afrouxou o aperto.

Desculpe. – Ele pediu envergonhado. Hermione ficou muito confusa com tudo isso.

O que? – Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Draco suspirou soltando-a de vez e ficando de costas para ela.

Eu pedi desculpas por ter machucado você. Não era a minha intenção. – Como ele estava de costas não pode ver a expressão dela, que estava entre choque e felicidade.

Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu. – Mas o que a aposta tem a ver com o parque? – Draco se voltou novamente para ela, parecia ter voltado ao seu normal.

Bom, nós apostamos que eu ia te conquistar...

Que eu me lembre, você disse isso. – Interrompeu Hermione. – Ele disse que isso não ia acontecer.

Eu sei disso, Granger. – Ele respondeu arrogante. – Quer fazer o favor de não me interromper? – Ela sorriu. – Bom, já que é assim, o parque seria um teste. Eu tento te conquistar e você tenta não se apaixonar por mim. Embora você já esteja e não saiba. – Ele explicou sorrindo também.

Deixa eu ver se entendi. – Disse Hermione. – Você quer ir ao parque comigo?

Eu sabia que você ia pedir isso. – Draco falou como se ela o estivesse convidando. – Tudo bem. Eu aceito ir com você, Granger. – Ela o fitava chocada. – Depois diz que não me ama.

Não seja cínico, Malfoy! – Ela gritou ficando nervosa. – Você que estava me chamando, e... – Draco a calou com um beijo. Hermione tentou empurrá-lo, mas como ele era mais forte, não conseguiu e acabou correspondendo ao beijo. Após algum tempo, eles se separaram e ficaram se encarando. – Por que fez isso? – Perguntou Hermione envergonhada.

Vai dizer que não gostou? – Draco indagou ainda bem próximo a ela.

Isso não vem ao caso. – Ele riu da resposta dela e ela corou mais ainda.

Mas voltando ao outro assunto, eu vou ao parque com você, com uma condição. – Ela o encarou pensando em como ele era cara de pau. – Nós vamos em todos os brinquedos, sem exceção.

Eu não vou concordar com isso. – Ela respondeu. – afinal eu nem sei como são os brinquedos desse parque.

Não seja covarde, Hermione, você não é uma grifinória?

Sou uma grifinória sim, e... – Ela pensou por um minuto. – Você me chamou de que? – Ele ficou desconcertado.

Ora, de que eu te chamaria? De Granger. – Ele tentou enganá-la.

Não foi, não. Você me chamou de Hermione. Eu ouvi muito bem.

Ta bom. – Ele concordou. - Nos conhecemos há quase sete anos e nos beijamos e... Eu vou te conquistar. – Ela sorriu levemente para ele.

Tudo bem, Draco, pode me chamar de Hermione. – Ele sorriu pra ela também.

Que bom que resolvemos esse problema. – Draco a beijou de novo e eles ficaram juntos durante todo o tempo da ronda. Infelizmente tiveram que se separar. – Até amanhã, Hermione.

Até amanhã, Draco. Eles começaram a seguir para suas casas, mas Hermione parou e olhou para trás. – Draco. – Ela o chamou e ele se voltou também para encará-la. – O fato de termos nos beijado, não significa que me conquistou.

Eu não preciso disso pra te conquistar, Hermione. – Ele sorriu. – Você já é minha. – E ele continuou o caminho para seu salão comunal.

* * *

Agadecimentos:

Snake Eye's Br: Obrigada pelo elogio, q bom q está gostando da fic, espero q continue lendo a fic, bjaoo...

Nancy F.: Pow, acho q todas nós iríamos querer fazer essa aposta com ele, rsrsrs, vê se naum deixa de ler esse capítulo, bjaoo...

Bitrtiz: Espero naum ter demorado muito e q vc continue gostando da fic, bjaoo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – A Aposta Continua**

Draco voltou para o salão comunal da Sonserina sorrindo. "Ela já está doidinha por mim". Pensou.

Então Draco, onde você estava? – Perguntou Goyle com sua cara de idiota, interrompendo os pensamentos do outro.

Estava por aí. – Respondeu Draco sentando-se numa das poltronas confortáveis, que haviam ali.

Mas onde? – Insistiu Crabe, irritando ainda mais Draco.

"Eu estava por aí". Quer dizer que não te interessa. – Draco falou rudemente para em seguida se levantar e ir para seu quarto. – Que droga! Tenho que ficar aturando esses idiotas. – Ele se jogou na cama. – E pensar que eu podia estar com ela. – Sorriu ante esse pensamento.

* * *

Hermione também foi para o seu salão comunal, mas seus amigos não eram idiotas como Crabe e Goyle.

Onde você estava, Hemione? – Perguntou Rony, que estava sentado ao lado de Harry, perto da lareira. Parecia que esperavam por ela, já que não havia mais ninguém ali.

Não é da sua conta, Ronald. – Respondeu Hermione com raiva da autoridade com que Rony falara com ela.

Como não? – Ele insistiu. – Você estava com aquele cara que te mandou flores, não é?

E se estivesse? O que você tem com isso? – Ela estava perdendo a pouca paciência que lhe restava. Harry preferiu não se manifestar.

Por que tanto segredo? Quem é ele? – Rony parecia não ouvir nada do que ela dizia.

Cala a boca! – Gritou Hermione furiosa. – Não se meta na minha vida! – Ela subiu as escadas pisando forte.

O que houve com ela? – Perguntou Rony, como se não tivesse feito nada. Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

Que saco. – Sussurrou Hermione subindo as escadas. – O Rony adora se mete no que não é da conta dele. – "Às vezes acho que o Draco tem razão ao chamá-lo de idiota". – Pensou. – Ela parou na escada por um minuto. – "Droga! É Malfoy, não Draco!" – Hermione estrou em seu quarto e logo adormeceu.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione desceu e ignorou Rony completamente. Quanto a Harry, ela falou simplesmente o essencial. No salão principal olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, buscado, mesmo que sem querer, por Draco, Logo o avistou e não ficou muito feliz com o que viu. Pansy Parkison estava sentada no colo de Draco, lhe dando beijos no pescoço, se aproveitando do fato de não haver nenhum professor por perto. Ela o fitou durante um tempo, mas logo depois sentiu nojo dele e do sentimento que sentia.

Depois disso, o humor de Hermione piorou consideravelmente. Deu vários foras em Harry e além disso não conseguia se concentrar nas aulas. Não resolveu nenhuma das questões das aulas. Ninguém entendia o porquê. Ao final das aulas e do jantar era a hora da monitoria que, como sempre, seria feita com ele, Daco Malfoy.

Ela chegou muito séria e não disse nada. Draco não entendia aquilo e estranhou muito a atitude dela.

Por que está tão brava hoje? – Draco perguntou curioso. Ela nem olhou para ele. – O que houve? – Silêncio. – Hermione? – Ela o fitou cheia de ódio.

Quem te deu o direito de me chamar de Hermione? – Perguntou quase gritando.

O que é isso? – Draco chegou a pular pra trás de susto. – O que há com você?

Se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vai dizer. – Hermione continuou andando, ele a seguiu.

Peraí! – Draco a segurou pelo braço, fazendo com que ela parasse e o encarasse. – Isso tudo é por algo que eu fiz? Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

Por que não pergunta à Parkison? – Hermione tentou se soltar, mas não cosnseguiu, já que Draco era mais forte que ela.

Olha, você vai ter que ser mais clara, porque eu não me lembro de nada.

Ah! Não lembra? – Ela o empurrou, mas permaneceu encarando-o. Vou refrescar sua memória. – Ele parecia bem assustado com as ações dela. – Então, você não se lembra da Parkison no seu colo hoje de manhã? Não se lembra que ela estava te beijando? – Draco não se agüentou e começou a rir. Hermione o empurrou novamente e saiu andado. Ele percebeu que o negócio era sério.

Espera, Hermione! – Draco correu atas dela. – Você ficou de mau humor o dia todo por causa disso? Eu não acredito. – Ele a segurou, mas ela não o encarava. – Quer dizer, você disse que não gosta de mim, que o fato de temos nos beijado não significava nada e agora isso? – Hermione olhava para o chão. – Hermione... Olha pra mim. – Ela olhou. – O que está acontecendo? – Ela suspirou antes de falar.

É só que... Você disse que ia me conquistar, certo? – Ele concordou. – Tá. E de repente está se agarrando com a Parkison? Poxa! Eu fico confusa com isso. Droga!. – Ela finalizou e Daco sentiu-se culpado pelas coisas que fazia.

Hermione, eu nem reparei na Pansy. Ela sempre fez isso. Vou pedir pra ela parar, tudo bem? Assim está melhor? – Draco perguntou receoso.

Não é essa a questão. A questão é que você fica me dizendo coisas, como, se interessar pelo que tem relação comigo, diz que vai me conquistar, me manda flores e... Sei lá! Pra que isso? É pra dizer que conquistou a idiota da Granger? Você fez alguma aposta com os seus amigos? Qual é a verdade?

A verdade... – Respondeu Draco. – É que eu, realmente, estou gostando de você. Mas como você espera que eu diga isso à pessoa que eu mais odiei na vida? Por isso eu pensei na aposta! Por isso eu disse que te conquistaria em alguns dias! Porque gosto de você. Por algum motivo, que só Deus sabe, eu gosto de você. – Hermione o fitava sem acreditar.

Isso é sério? – ela perguntou.

Muito sério.

Então, não é uma brincadeira?

Não.

E você quer ir mesmo ao parque comigo?

Quero. – Ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada pela situação, ele estava parado, esperando alguma reação dela. – Hermione... Por que está tão quieta?

Estou sem palavras. – Respondeu ainda de cabeça baixa.

Uau! – Disse Draco. – Consegui o impossível. – Hermione lhe deu um tapa e sorriu encarando-o.

Seu bobo. – Ele sorriu também. Ficaram se encarando. – Bom... Eu tenho que dizer que... Eu estou começando a gostar de você. – Daco a beijou.

Que bom. – Ela o abraçou. – Mas que fique claro que eu ganhei a aposta.

Nem pensar. – Hermione parou de abraçá-lo para se olharem. – Você disse que eu ia me apaixona pó você. Eu disse que estou começando a gostar de você, não que estou apaixonada.

Você não desiste, né? – Draco sorriu novamente.

Nem pensar.

Tá bom. A aposta continua, mas se eu ganhar você vai ter que ser minha namorada.

Ok. Mas e se você perder?

Não existe essa possibilidade. – Hermione riu.

Convencido.

É isso que você gosta em mim. – Os dois ficaram conversando e, é claro, se beijando, até o final da ronda, quando foram para seus quartos. Faltavam apenas três dias para o passeio ao parque de diversões.

**Agradecimentos:**

**NaNe CuRtI: **Que bom que gostou, espero que continue gostando, bjaoo...

**Mary-granger-potter: **Que bom que está gostando tanto assim, espero que goste desse capítulo, bjaoo... (Obs: Eu também gosto de fics harry/hermione, mas Draco/Hermione é perfeito, rsrsrsrs...)

**Bella: **Vlw pelo coment, espero que esse capítulo mate um pouco a sua curiosidade, bjaoo...

**Nancy F.: **Que bom que gostou dos novos capítulos, tomara que goste desse, bjaoo...

**Melguinha3:** Espero não ter demorado muito a postar, vlw por ter comentado, bjaoo...

**Ju: **Pow, acho que todo mundo quer uma aposta dessas, rsrsrsrs... bjaoo...

**Claudia Malfoy: **Tô postando mais, espero que você goste, bjaoo...

**Lais Carmona: **Vlw por ter comentado e ter aceitado a indicação da sua prima, por falar nisso, agradece a ela por ter recomendado a fic a você, que bom que vocês duas estão gostando, bjaoo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Dias Turbulentos**

**Quarta-feira – Três dias para o parque**

Hermione fora para a aula, sem falar com Rony e Harry, já que os dois, principalmente Rony, não paravam de insistir no assunto do admirador secreto. Estavam indo para a aula de poções do Snape, que era junto com a Sonserina, e ao entrar na sala, Hermione sentou-se afastada dos dois. Eles ainda tentaram segui-la, mas Draco foi mais rápido e sentou ao lado dela.

Cai fora, Malfoy. – Disse Rony, mas bem na hora em que a discussão ia começar, Snape entrou na sala e os dois tiveram que sentar em outro lugar.

O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Hermione surpresa com a atitude dele.

Ora, estou sentado ao lado da minha futura namorada. Não posso?

Pode. Mas e os seus amiguinhos? O que vão achar disso?

Eu não me importo com isso. Você se importa? – Hermione percebeu que sua resposta era muito importante para ele e deu um leve sorriso.

Não me importo nem um pouco. – Draco também sorriu e assim a aula continuou.

* * *

Então... Como vocês acham que isso pode ser resolvido? – Perguntou Snape referindo-se a poção que preparavam na aula. Prontamente Hermione levantou a mão e o professor a ignorou.

Professor. – Chamou Draco.

Fale Malfoy. – Disse o professor, como sempre simpático com os alunos da Sonserina.

A Hermione sabe a resposta. Por que não pergunta a ela? – Snape fuzilou-o com os olhos, sem entender essa atitude inesperada.

O que disse senhor Malfoy? – Indagou Snape pensando que talvez tivesse entendido mal.

Eu disse que a Hermione, essa bela garota ao meu lado, sabe a resposta para essa questão. – Hermione corou e estava se contendo para não rir da cara que Snape estava fazendo. Todos os alunos que estavam na sala, estavam surpresos com a atitude de Draco.

Vou fingir que não ouvi esse surto mental que você teve, senhor Malfoy. – Respondeu Snape recuperando-se do choque.

Não sei porque seria um surto. Estou apenas dizendo a verdade. Hermione sabe a resposta, está do meu lado e é bonita. – Disse Draco com um sorriso. – Acho que o senhor é que está tendo um surto.

Menos 50 pontos para a Sonserina. – Gritou Snape. – E o senhor terá detenção comigo na sexta à noite. Vamos ver se o senhor vai continuar valente desse jeito.

Isso é uma injustiça. – Falou Hermione indignada.

Parece que a valentia do senhor Malfoy é contagiosa. – Desdenhou Snape. – Mas é uma pena que pense assim, senhorita Granger, pois vai compartilhar essa detenção com o senhor Malfoy.

Você não perde uma oportunidade de ficar perto de mim, né? – Draco perguntou a Hermione, assim que Snape lhes deu as costas. Hermione deu um leve sorriso.

* * *

Ao acabar a aula a notícia de que Draco defendeu Hermione se espalhou rapidamente. Seriam, os dois, o mais novo casal de Hogwarts? Quem não estava na sala na hora do ocorrido não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Os dois, sem darem atenção aos comentários, foram para o jardim e sentaram-se abaixo de uma árvore perto do lago.

Draco, eu não acredito que você fez aquilo. – Disse Hermione, ainda surpresa pelo que havia acontecido na sala de aula.

Não fiz nada demais. – Disse ele sentado ao lado dela.

Nada demais? Você desafiou Snape! Não achei que fosse viver o suficiente para ver isso acontecer. – Draco riu da expressão de surpresa e alegria dela.

Acho que ganhei alguns pontos com você... Afinal, eu só enfrentei Snape por você. – Draco segurou a mão dela ao dizer isso. Hermione baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

Não precisava fazer isso, Draco. Sabe... Eu já estou acostumada com isso. – Draco ficou de frente para ela e passou a mão por seu rosto.

Então isso tem que mudar. Porque eu não vou deixar ninguém magoar você de novo. – Ele lhe deu um leve beijo.

E se a pessoa que me magoar for você? – Hermione perguntou encarando-o séria. Draco correspondia ao olhar.

Eu não posso dizer que nunca vou te magoar, porque eu não sei se vou.

Isso era pra me convencer a confiar em você? – Ela perguntou rindo. – Porque não deu certo. – Ele também sorriu e os dois continuaram a se encarar.

Vou te contar um segredo, mas você não pode contar a ninguém. – Ele disse aproximando seus rostos, ainda com uma das mãos no rosto dela.

E o que seria esse segredo? – Perguntou Hermione ofegante pela proximidade.

Um homem só tem que dizer, a uma mulher, a verdade, sem palavras. É como um sinal que você envia. A mulher capta o sinal. – Ela o fitou com dúvida.

E qual é a verdade?

Que depois de beijá-la, não haverá mais nada igual na vida. – Hermione engoliu em seco.

Foi assim com toda garota que você beijou? – Perguntou receosa pela resposta.

Era fácil sentir e parar de sentir isso quando era mais novo. – Respondeu Draco, tirando uma mexa de cabelo que caiu sobre os olhos dela. – Sabe? Quando beijar cada garota era como se não fosse haver mais nada igual na vida.

E agora? – Draco sorriu para ela, com um olhar apaixonado.

Agora só envio a mensagem quando acho que ela pode tornar isso verdade. – Draco então parou de falar e a encarou. Ficaram nessa conversa muda por alguns segundos, até Draco beijá-la novamente.

* * *

Hermione separou-se de Draco ao pé da escada que dava no quadro da mulher gorda.

Acho melhor eu ficar por aqui. – Disse Draco sorrindo. – Senão alguém pode querer me estuporar. – Hermione também riu.

Eu entendo. – Ela começou a subir as escadas. – Até amanhã. – Draco a puxou e lhe deu um beijo.

Até amanhã. – Assim ele seguiu seu caminho e ela o dela.

Ao entrar no salão comunal da Grifinória foi recebida por Harry e Rony. Os três ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

Então... – Disse Rony, quebrando o silêncio. – Era o Malfoy? O admirador secreto? – Ele estava muito estranho, falando de uma maneira fria.

E se fosse? – Perguntou Hermione e Rony cuspiu no chão com nojo.

Como você pôde? Está se unindo ao inimigo. – Nem Harry acreditava no que Rony dizia.

Vai com calma, cara. – Disse Harry.

O que? Quer dizer que você também acha isso certo? – Ele se afastou um pouco dos dois.

Não acho certo, mas temos que ouvir o que Hermione tem a dizer. – A garota até agora estava calada.

Ela não tem que dizer nada. Porque eu não acredito em mais nada do que ela diz. – E assim Rony foi para o dormitório masculino.

Você também vai subir sem me deixar dizer nada, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione com uma feição triste.

Não, Mione. Você sabe que eu não sou assim. – Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos abraçou Harry, que ficou com ela ali, durante toda a noite, ouvindo-a.

* * *

**Quinta-feira – Dois dias para o parque**

Pela manhã, Harry acompanhara Hermione para o salão comunal, que ainda estava vazio, e esperou até que Draco viesse falar com ela. Draco, obviamente estranhou aquilo e ficou em dúvida se deveria se aproximar ou não. Se aproximou ao ver Hermione chamando-o com a mão.

Oi. – Disse Draco dando um beijo no rosto dela.

Oi. – Respondeu Hermione. – Tudo bem?

Tudo. – Draco ficou encarando Harry, sem entender a situação. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Bom... – Começou Hermione. – Eu quero te apresentar ao meu amigo. Draco esse é Harry Potter. Harry esse é Draco Malfoy. – Os dois ficaram se encarando. – Nessas ocasiões é de praxe apertar a mão da pessoa apresentada. – Ela pensara nesse meio para ver se os dois podiam ao menos se tolerar. Harry esticou a mão na direção de Draco.

Prazer, Malfoy. – Disse Harry a contragosto e Draco vendo o olhar que Hermione lhe lançara, apertou a mão de Harry.

Prazer, Potter. – A garota sorriu e abraçou os dois.

Agora que vocês foram apresentados formalmente, por uma pessoa que os DOIS GOSTAM... – Ela enfatizou essa parte. – Por favor, tentem não se matar, toda vez que se virem no corredor. – Pediu e Draco pensou em dizer que "Jamais faria isso", mas vendo Hermione tão contente não pôde fazer isso e parece que Harry pensou o mesmo.

Por mim tudo bem... – Disse Harry. – Se ele não provocar.

Tudo bem. – Malfoy concordou. – Vamos tentar.

Ai. Que legal. – Falou Hermione emocionada. – Eu fico tão feliz com isso.

Pois eu não. – Rony surgiu do nada no meio dos três. – Como você concordou com isso, Harry? Você acha que ele vai parar de ser quem ele é? Eu duvido.

Cara, Hermione gosta dele, então temos que tentar resolver os nossos problemas. – Respondeu Harry.

Eu nunca vou concordar com isso. Não sei como Hermione conseguiu acreditar nele. Está na cara que ele pretende usá-la.

Por que? – Perguntou Hermione. – Nenhum garoto pode gostar de mim? Eu sou tão horrível assim?

Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

Mas foi o que pareceu.

Olha...

Não! – Gritou a garota. – Olha você! É assim que as coisas vão ser e ponto final! Não vou mais discutir com você! – E assim Hermione saiu do salão comunal e foi para a biblioteca e Rony, depois de lançar um olhar mortífero a Malfoy, saiu dali furioso. Draco foi atrás de Hermione e Harry ficou sozinho ali, enquanto os outros alunos chegavam.

É... Mais um dia normal. – Falou sozinho, antes de se dirigir à mesa da Grifinória.

* * *

Hermione! – Gritou Draco, no meio de um corredor vazio, tentando alcançá-la. – Espera! – A garota parou e o esperou. – Por que está assim?

O Rony está me irritando com esse assunto. Vou acabar estuporando ele. – Draco riu da cara dela. – O que foi?

Você fica uma gracinha com raiva. – Ela lhe deu um tapa de leve no braço rindo e sua raiva sumiu.

Isso é sério.

Eu sei que é. O que você tem que fazer é ignorar ele. – Disse Draco. – Não interessa o que ele acha. Vamos continuar juntos.

Ok. – Ela respondeu abraçando-o. – Agora vamos pra aula porque eu não quero chegar atrasada. – Draco riu novamente.

Ainda falta uma hora pra aula. Pra que essa pressa?

Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer. – Respondeu tranqüilamente.

Acho que tenho uma idéia ou duas. – O loiro respondeu antes de puxá-la para uma sala e lhe dar um beijo.

* * *

**Sexta-feira – Um dia para o parque**

Finalmente faltava apenas um dia para o passeio que fariam e, infelizmente também era o dia da detenção deles. O dia passara normalmente na medida do possível e agora que acabaram o jantar tinham que seguir para a sala de Snape.

Muito bem. – Disse Snape, quando os dois adentraram a sala. – Pelo menos foram pontuais. Espero que estejam preparados para limpar todo o laboratório sem a utilização de varinhas.

Que ótimo. – Falou Draco.

Disse alguma coisa, Sr. Malfoy? – Perguntou Snape desdenhosamente.

Não. – Draco o encarava, sem desviar os olhos nem por um momento.

Ótimo. – Snape olhou para Hermione. – Para você deve ser mais fácil fazer isso, já que viveu como uma trouxa. – Draco se revoltara com esse comentário e estava prestes a responder Snape, mas Hermione segurou seu braço.

Tudo bem, professor. Nós já entendemos. – Disse Hermione.

Então já podem começar. – Ele falou e se dirigiu para a porta. – Eu volto daqui a três horas e espero que tudo esteja arrumado. – Bateu a porta.

O Snape é um idiota. – Falou Draco pegando um dos panos que estavam em cima da mesa do professor.

Deixa ele pa lá, Draco. Você tem que parar de comprar briga com ele. Ele tem muito mais poder que nós no momento e temos que respeitá-lo por enquanto. – Draco riu.

O que foi?

É que você é sempre tão certinha em tudo. Você não devia deixar o Snape te tratar assim.

Ora... Eu não me importo mais. – Respondeu Hermione começando a limpar as estantes. – Acho que ele faz esse tipo de coisa para as pessoas se afastarem dele. Ele não deve ser tão mau.

Hermione, eu nunca vou entender você. – Disse Draco e aproximando. – Você parece acreditar que todas as pessoas são boas, mas o mundo não é assim. Existem pessoas que são más e pessoas que se tornam más.

Eu sei. – Ela concordou. – Mas também têm pessoas que se tornam boas. – Hermione o encarou e ele riu, já que era um exemplo de pessoas assim.

Tudo bem. Você ganhou.

Ótimo. Agora vamos arrumar essa sala.

Ok.

* * *

Você tem certeza de que esse plano vai dar certo? – Perguntou Rony a Pansy.

É claro! O Draco não pode ter mudado tanto assim.

E quando vamos fazer isso?

Depois do passeio é melhor. Assim ela vai sofrer muito mais e você vai poder consolá-la.

Tem toda a razão. – Rony deu um sorriso, que não era nem um pouco amigável.

* * *

Respostas às Reviews:

Mary-granger-potter: Que bom que está gostando. Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Bjaoo...

lais carmona: Que bom que você e sua amiga gostaram do capítulo, esse está maior, não esquece de lera, tah? Bjaoo...

Nancy F.: Com certeza ela não é nem um pouco boba, eu também não seria perto do Draco, rssrsrs... Bjaoo...

Brianna Granger: Vlw pelo elogio e desculpa pela demora pra postar, Bjaoo...

hilnunes: Com certeza eu também perderia a aposta só pra ficar com ele, mas ela não é assim, né? Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Bjaoo...

mione03: Vlw pelo coment e que bom que está gostando de tudo. O parque vai ser no próximo, espero que goste desse capítulo e do próximo, vamos ver o que vai acontecer no parque. Bjaoo...

Bitriz: Desculpa a demora, espero que goste, bjaoo...

Naath: Foi mal a demora, mas agora o capítulo está aí, bjaoo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Por favor, desculpem a demora, mas aconteceram tantas coisas para me atrapalhar que não pude continuar a fic logo, tipo monografia/final de faculdade/formatura/arranjar emprego. Sinto muito mesmo. Espero que gostem do capítulo mesmo que ele seja pequeno. Pretendo postar outro logo logo, Bjaoo...**

**Capítulo 6 – O Parque**

Finalmente o dia do passeio ao parque chegará, os alunos estavam ansiosos para entrar nas carruagens que os levariam até lá. Em cada carruagem cabiam quatro pessoas. Hermione e Draco iriam com Harry e Gina, que também aceitara o namoro dos dois sem nenhum problema.

- Gina, você não vai junto com esses traidores. – Disse Rony, assim que viu a jovem junto com o grupo.

- É claro que vou, Rony! Não sei quem você acha que é para me dar ordens. – Rony ficara vermelho até às orelhas.

- Parece que o mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Até você, Gina? – Perguntou-lhe o irmão.

- Não seja infantil, Ronald. Já está na hora de você crescer, não acha? – E assim a jovem subiu com os outros na carruagem, deixando o irmão para trás. – Não sei onde o Rony espera chegar com essa atitude. Se você decidiu que gosta do Malfoy, ele devia aceitar e pronto.

- Você sabe que ele é cabeça dura, Gina. – Disse Harry suspirando. – Quando dissemos que estávamos namorando, ele quase me estuporou, e eu sou o melhor amigo dele.

- Bom... Ele vai ter que aceitar isso uma hora ou outra. – Hermione falou, sentada ao lado de Draco e segurando sua mão. – Porque eu não vou mudar minha decisão.

- Nem eu. – Completou Draco beijando a mão dela e sorrindo.

- Que fofo. – Disse Gina. E assim eles ficaram conversando sobre diversos assuntos até chegarem ao parque.

* * *

Todos desceram correndo das carruagens, não podiam mais esperar para entrar no parque.

- Mione, vamos no "Passeio no Hipogrifo" primeiro. – Disse Draco. Harry e Gina separaram-se deles e foram para o outro lado.

- O que é isso? – Hermione não sabia nada do parque.

- É exatamente o que parece: Subimos num hipogrifo e ele nos leva para um passeio sobrevoando o parque.

- Não acho uma boa ideia Draco, eu não gosto muito de voar. – Respondeu Hermione receosa, mas o rapaz puxou sua mão.

- Isso é porque você nunca voou comigo. – Hermione não pode resistir àqueles olhos azuis e quando percebeu já estava sentada atrás do mesmo, segurando sua cintura, em cima de um hipogrifo. – Vamos nessa! – Disse Draco e o animal alçou voo.

**When superstars and cannonballs are running through your head**

**(Quando super-estrelas e balas de canhão estão correndo em sua cabeça)  
And television freak show cops and robbers everywhere**

**(E a televisão mostra policiais e ladrões por todos os lados)  
Subway makes me nervous, people pushing me too far**

**(O metrô me deixa nervoso, pessoas me empurrando muito)  
I've got to break away**

**(Tenho que dar um tempo)  
So take my hand now**

**(Então pegue minha mão agora)**

Draco adorava sentir o vento batendo no rosto e aproveitava o passeio, ao olhar para trás, viu que Hermione estava de olhos fechados.

- Hermione, abra os olhos. Se perder essa vista, você vai se arrepender. – Disse o loiro e a jovem ainda com medo abriu um pouco um dos olhos, mas logo observava tudo boquiaberta. O parque era lindo. Todo colorido, cheio de balões que flutuavam pelo ar, sem estarem presos em lugar algum, e a beleza do lugar não estava só nisso. Havia o fato de estarem quase tocando as nuvens, de tão alto que o hipogrifo estava no céu.

- É lindo, Draco. – O rapaz sorriu abertamente.

- Eu sabia que ia gostar.

**Cause I want to live like animals**

**(Porque eu quero viver como os animais)  
Careless and free like animals**

**(Sem me importar com nada e livre, como os animais)  
I want to live**

**(Eu quero viver)****  
I want to run through the jungle**

**(Eu quero corer pela selva)  
With the wind in my hair and the sand at my feet**

**(Com o vento no meu cabelo e a areia nos meus pés)**

Harry estava com Gina em outro brinquedo "Devastação Total", era como se fosse um paint ball, mas a bola cheia de tinta seguia a pessoa em quem você estivesse pensando no momento em que a atirasse. Pavati, Simas, Lilá e Dino também estavam lá.

**I've been having difficulties keeping to myself**

**(Não tenho dificuldades em guardar pra mim)  
Feelings and emotions better left up on the shelf**

**(Sentimentos e emoções, melhor deixá-los na prateleira)  
Animals and children tell the truth, they never lie**

**(Animais e crianças dizem a verdade, eles nunca mentem)  
Which one is more human**

**(Qual deles é mais humano?)  
****There's a thought, now you decide**

**(Dá pra se pensar, agora você decide)**

Neville e Luna se encontravam em uma das lojas de doces que havia por ali, Luna lhe jurara que podiam encontrar um Cornifólio por ali, era onde se escondiam durante o dia. Neville não sabia bem o que era isso, mas Luna disse que tinha que ter um deles.

**Compassion in the jungle**

**(Compaixão na selva)**  
**Compassion in your hands, yeah, yeah**

**(Compaixão nas suas mãos, sim)**  
**Would you like to make a run for it**

**(Gostaria de conhecer isso?)**  
**Would you like to take my hand, yeah, yeah**

**(Gostaria de segurar minha mão?, sim)**

**Cause I want to live like animals**

**(Porque eu quero viver como os animais)  
Careless and free like animals**

**(Sem me importar com nada e livre, como os animais)  
I want to live**

**(Eu quero viver)  
I want to run through the jungle**

**(Eu quero corer pela selva)  
With the wind in my hair and the sand at my feet**

**(Com o vento no meu cabelo e a areia nos meus pés)**

Pansy estava num canto esperando Rony. Iriam conversar sobre seu plano maligno contra Hermione e Draco. Somente duas pessoas com sérios problemas, deixariam de aproveitar um lugar como aquela pensando num plano para destruir a felicidade alheia. Cada um tem seu tipo de felicidade. A deles era essa.

- Até que enfim chegou, Weasley. – Disse a jovem. – Não tenho o dia todo.

- Pare de ficar resmungando e conte logo o plano. – Respondeu Rony emburrado.

- Primeiro tenho que contar o que descobri. Draco fez uma aposta com a Granger de que iria conquistá-la.

- O que?

- É isso mesmo. Foi assim que eles começaram a sair juntos.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Eu ouvi os dois conversando outro dia a respeito.

- E como eles não viram você?

- Obviamente eu estava escondida. Não seja burro, Weasley. – Pansy falou, revoltada com a ignorância de Rony.

- Tudo bem, mas isso não muda o fato de que agora eles estão juntos e felizes.

- Eu sei disso. O plano é esse: amanhã eu vou fazer uma aposta qualquer com Draco... – E assim eles continuaram discutindo seu plano durante todo o passeio.

**Sometimes this life can get you down**

**(Algumas vezes a vida pode te deixar pra baixo)  
It's so confusing**

**(É tão confuso)****  
There's so many rules to follow**

**(Há tantas regras a seguir)  
And I feel it**

**(E eu sinto isso)  
Cause I just run away in my mind**

**(Porque eu quero apenas fugir em pensamento)**

**Superstars and cannonballs are running through your head**

**(Quando super-estrelas e balas de canhão estão correndo em sua cabeça)  
Television freak show cops and robbers everywhere**

**(E a televisão mostra policiais e ladrões por todos os lados)  
Animals and children tell the truth, they never lie**

**(Animais e crianças dizem a verdade, eles nunca mentem)  
Which one is more human**

**(Qual deles é mais humano?)  
****There's a thought, now you decide**

**(Dá pra se pensar, agora você decide)**

Logo Hermione e Draco estavam curtindo outros brinquedos no parque, como "Escape da Medusa", onde, se você não fosse rápido o bastante a Medusa te transformava em pedra, mas apenas por uns 20 minutos, ou "Seu Destino num Piscar de Olhos", onde ao fechar os olhos você via o seu destino, ou seu provável destino. Os dois se divertiram muito e aproveitaram muitos brinquedos, mas nenhum foi tão bom quanto o primeiro.

- O que você viu no seu destino? – Perguntou Draco a Hermione.

- Eu só vou dizer se você disser o que viu primeiro. – Respondeu a morena.

- Não é justo. Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Essa é a minha condição.

- Ok. – Draco aceitou sorrindo. – Eu vi nós dois daqui uns dez anos juntos e... Você estava grávida. – Hermione corou. – O que você viu?

- Quase a mesma coisa, mas eu não estava grávida. – Draco achou estranha essa diferença nas visões. – Você estava segurando um bebê loiro. – O jovem sorriu, imaginando como seria segurar seu filho nos braços.

- Devemos ter tido a mesma visão com diferença de alguns meses.

- Você acha que isso vai acontecer mesmo? – Perguntou Hermione pensativa e inclinando um pouco a cabeça.

- Não sei. Disseram que pode ser um futuro provável, mas não totalmente certo.

- Mas o que você acha desse futuro?

- Pra mim está ótimo, mas tem um pequeno problema. – Draco disse sério.

- Qual?

- Que nome nós daríamos à criança? – E os dois começaram a rir.

**Compassion in the jungle**

**(Compaixão na selva)  
Compassion in your hands, yeah, yeah**

**(Compaixão nas suas mãos, sim)  
Would you like to make a run for it**

**(Gostaria de conhecer isso?)  
Would you like to take my hand, yeah, yeah**

**(Gostaria de segurar minha mão?, sim)**

**Cause I want to live like animals**

**(Porque eu quero viver como os animais)  
Careless and free like animals**

**(Sem me importar com nada e livre, como os animais)  
I want to live**

**(Eu quero viver)  
I want to run through the jungle**

**(Eu quero corer pela selva)  
With the wind in my hair and the sand at my feet**

**(Com o vento no meu cabelo e a areia nos meus pés)**

**[The Animal Song - Savage Garden]**

E o dia chegou ao fim. Todos os alunos ficaram tristes ao terem que voltar para a carruagem, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, principalmente se Pansy e Rony não gostarem de você.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Dandy Fairy Lily: **Que bom que gostou. O Rony é mesmo um fdp, bjaoo...

**Nancy F.: **Esse demorou um pouco mais que o outro, né? Mas espero que continue gostando da história. O Harry está sendo muito legal mesmo. Ps: Se eu for estuporar o Rony, te chamo com certeza, bjaoo...

**Brianna Granger: **Vlw pela dica, vou detalhar melhor os beijos e as expressões, bjaoo...

**Ginny Angel: **Que bom que você está gostando, vlw pelo incentivo. Espero que continue lendo, bjaoo...

**mione03: **Eu tbm acho que eles estão muito fofos e estou adorando escrever esse fic. Esse lance do Rony, eu ainda pretendo usar contra ele no futuro. É muita hipocrisia da parte dele, bjaoo...

**Dianxuka: **Mas é verdade. O Rony realmente se uniu a Pansy. Não deixa de ler pra saber o que acontece, bjaoo...

**Cyelly: **Tbm achei a atitude do Draco muito legal, espero que vc continue lendo, bjaoo...

**Aline: **Bom, acho que eu demorei um pouco, mas aí está um novo capítulo, aproveite, bjaoo...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Traições**

**Ela passou do meu lado****  
**** "Oi, amor." - eu lhe falei****  
**** "Você está tão sozinha." ****  
****Ela então sorriu pra mim**

Draco, agora, após o passeio, estava sentado na sala comunal da Sonserina, relembrando os momentos divertidos que passou com Hermione no parque de diversões. De repente quando menos esperava, alguém o abraçou por trás do sofá em que estava.

- Oi, Draquinho. – O humor dele já não estava tão bom.

- O que você quer, Pansy?

- Bom, eu estive pensando e gostaria de fazer uma aposta com você.

- Que tipo de aposta? – Perguntou Draco, sem nenhum interesse no que a jovem dizia.

- Eu aposto que você não consegue ficar um dia inteiro sem encostar em mim. – O loiro deu uma risada.

- Você sabe que já perdeu essa aposta, certo? – A jovem sorriu maliciosamente, mas ele não viu.

- Então, você aceita?

- Você não vai ficar se jogando pra cima de mim, vai? Por que isso seria roubar.

- Não vou fazer nada do tipo. – Draco deu um leve sorriso.

- Então, está apostado. O que eu ganho quando você perder?

- Você pode escolher o que quiser. Faço qualquer coisa que você queira. – Ela soltou o pescoço dele e andou até ficar na frente dele. – Mas se eu ganhar você tem que largar aquela sangue-ruim. – Draco franziu o cenho.

- Não fale assim dela. – Pansy revirou os olhos.

- Concorda com a aposta?

- Já disse que sim.

- Ótimo. – Ela olhou seu relógio. – São 8 da noite. A aposta termina amanhã na mesma hora. Vamos ver quem vai ganhar. Nos encontramos nas masmorras pra ronda amanhã nesse horário e quem ganhar vai receber o que quer.

- Certo. – Draco se levantou. – Boa noite. – Ele foi para seu quarto.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Pansy com um sorriso diabólico, pelas costas dele.

* * *

**Foi assim que a conheci****  
****Naquele dia junto ao mar****  
****As ondas vinham beijar a praia****  
****O sol brilhava de tanta emoção****  
****Um rosto lindo como o verão****  
****E um beijo aconteceu**

O dia seguinte transcorreu calmamente. Draco e Hermione eram o assunto da escola agora que o passeio já havia ocorrido. Ninguém podia acreditar. Os dois sentava juntos nas aulas, andavam de mãos dadas e pareciam estar muito felizes. Até Rony parecia ter aceitado o relacionamento deles. Draco nem vira Pansy durante o dia. Foi um dia perfeito.

Após o jantar Hermione se levantou e foi para a biblioteca. Tinha que aproveitar que Draco iria fazer a ronda naquele dia, pois quando estavam juntos ela não conseguia se concentrar.

Ela estava prestes a entrar na biblioteca quando Rony entrou em seu caminho.

- Eu preciso falar com você, Hermione. – Disse o ruivo parecendo angustiado.

- O que foi, Rony? – Hermione esqueceu a briga ao vê-lo naquele estado.

- Eu tenho que te contar algo sobre o Malfoy. – A morena começou a se arrepender de ter dado atenção a Rony.

**Nos encontramos à noite  
Passeamos por aí  
E num lugar escondido  
Outro beijo lhe pedi**

- O que é agora? Ele pretende me matar enquanto durmo? – Ela tentou passar por ele.

- Não, Mione. É sério. Eu ouvi Pansy e ele conversando. – A jovem parou para ouvir. – Ele fez uma aposta com ela de que conseguiria conquistar você. – Hermione não podia acreditar. Draco não faria isso com ela. Faria? Mas ele parecera tão sincero. Rony percebeu a luta que ocorria dentro dela e continuou. – Você não precisa acreditar em mim. Eles combinaram de se encontrar nas masmorras hoje às 8 horas. Posso te levar lá se quiser. – Ela queria acreditar que Draco mudara, mas será que era verdade? Realmente fora um pouco difícil aceitar que ele mudara da água para o vinho em tão pouco tempo. Precisava ter certeza. Deixou que Rony a guiasse. Eles se esconderam atrás de uma estátua e esperaram. Poucos minutos depois Draco e Pansy apareceram.

**Lua de prata no céu  
O brilho das estrelas no chão  
Tenho certeza que não sonhava  
A noite linda continuava  
E a voz tão doce que me falava:  
"O mundo pertence a nós!"**

- Parece que eu ganhei a aposta. – Disse Draco sorrindo.

- Parece que sim. – Concordou Pansy.

- E eu te garanto uma coisa. – Continuou o loiro. – Não foi nem um pouco difícil. – Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos de Hermione e ela limpou-as antes de sair de trás da estátua.

- Então era isso, não é, Malfoy? – Perguntou ela conseguindo conter as lágrimas. Draco se surpreendeu por vê-la ali. – Tudo não passava de uma maldita aposta. – Ele sabia o que isso parecia, mas tinha que fazê-la enxergar a verdade.

- Hermione, não é...

- O que eu estou pensando? Você não consegue parar de mentir nunca? – As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos dela e começaram a cair. Pansy assistia a cena com um sorriso no rosto. Hermione limpou as lágrimas do rosto novamente. – Como consegue dormir à noite? – Draco tentou se explicar novamente, mas ela o cortou. – Mas quer saber? A culpa é minha por confiar em você. Eu devia saber que você nunca mudaria. – E dizendo isso, ela saiu correndo.

- Espere, Hermione! – O loiro tentou ir atrás dela, mas Rony o impediu.

**E hoje a noite não tem luar****  
****E eu estou sem ela****  
****Já não sei onde procurar****  
****Não sei onde ela está**

- Deixa ela em paz. – Disse o ruivo. – Acho que você já fez demais. – Draco encarou Rony sem entender de onde este saíra, mas parando para refletir um segundo, compreendeu tudo.

- Você e a Pansy armaram tudo isso, não é? – Pansy apenas continuava sorrindo. – Como eu pude ser tão burro achando que vocês nos deixariam em paz. – Ele voltou a encarar Rony. – Eu pensei que você fosse amigo da Hermione. Pensei que gostasse dela e quisesse vê-la feliz.

- É justamente por isso que estou afastando ela de você. – Draco, incrédulo, apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- É isso que você fica repetindo a si mesmo para não sentir culpa? – O loiro deu um sorriso sarcástico. – E eu sempre ouvi que eu era o malvado da história por ser um Malfoy e ser da Sonserina. Qual é a sua desculpa? - Draco olhava para Rony com desdém. - Eu só posso te dizer que eu nunca magoei ninguém que eu gostasse de propósito. Mesmo sendo egoísta e sabe-se lá mais o que dizem de mim, eu nunca faria o que você fez com a Hermione. – Rony não sabia o que dizer. As palavras de Malfoy não fugiam a verdade. Ele começou a se sentir culpado. – Mas sabe qual vai ser o seu castigo? – O ruivo se afastou esperando algum golpe ou feitiço por parte de Draco. – Eu não vou te bater. – Falou o loiro tentando compreender como Rony tivera coragem de fazer o que fez. Pansy ele podia entender. Era maluca e invejosa, mas Rony, que sempre fora tão amigo da jovem... – Seu castigo vai ser ter que conviver com o que fez. Mesmo que eu consiga explicar tudo à Hermione e mesmo que ela o perdoe, você sempre vai se lembrar do que fez com sua melhor amiga. – Draco já estava enojado de olhar para Rony e Pansy. – E você... – Ele encarava a garota. – Nunca mais chegue perto de mim. – Depois disso o loiro seguiu para sua sala comunal. Tinha que pensar num jeito de explicar a situação à Hermione.

As palavras dela ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Era duro lembrar que ela não confiara nele. Mas Draco entendia que também era difícil para ela, pois ela achava que fora traída por ele. De algum modo ele resolveria tudo.

Pansy que ainda estava com Rony se aproximou dele, que estava bastante abalado pelas palavras de Draco.

- Não ligue pra ele. – Disse a jovem sorrindo confiante. – Você sabe que estamos certos. Fizemos isso para o bem deles. – Mas Rony já não estava tão certo disso.

**Hoje a noite não tem luar****  
****E eu estou sem ela****  
****Já não sei onde procurar****  
****Onde está meu amor?**

**[Hoje a Noite não tem Luar – Legião Urbana]**

* * *

**Antes de mais nada, mil desculpas pela demora, mas a culpa é da inspiração, que me faz ter novas ideias para outras fics, mas não quer me ajudar a continuar as que já escrevo. Além do corre corre do dia a dia. Mas agora não pretendo deixar que isso ocorra novamente. Essa fic deve ter mais 2 ou 3 capítulos e pretendo escrevê-los logo. Não haverá outro hiatus de 2 anos. Até porque eu também quero saber como essa história termina. Ps: Não me matem, ok?**

**Agradecimentos:**

**geb101: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Também acho que o Rony e a Pansy tinham que pagar caro pelo que fizeram. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, bjaoo...

**claudiamalfoy:** Espero que não tenha desistido de ler a fic, bjaoo...

**hermirooh:** Também adoro esse tipo de aposta. Pena que não aparece um cara tipo o Draco me fazendo essa proposta, rsrsrs... Bjaoo...

**Mi-Chan18:** Continuando depois de séculos. Sorry... Espero q goste do capítulo, bjaoo...

**Kariana Malfoy: **Não acho que ele chega a ser o Edward Cullen, acontece que na história do livro só conhecemos o lado arrogante dele. Deve ter um lado que ele só mostra pras pessoas que realmente gosta, né? Espero que goste do capítulo, bjaoo...

**Bela Weasley Malfoy Granger:** Espero que agora vc passe a apreciar mais o casal D/H. Eu amei logo de cara, pois fica aquele ar de amor impossível, rsrs... Bjaoo...

**Laslus:** quase dois anos depois o hiatus terminou. Desculpa pela demora, espero q continue lendo, bjaoo...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Chuva**

**If you ever leave me, baby,**

**(Se um dia você me deixar, baby,)  
Leave some morphine at my door**

**(Deixe um pouco de morfina na minha porta)  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication**

**(Porque eu precisaria de muitos medicamentos)  
To realize what we used to have,**

**(Para perceber que o que tínhamos,)  
We don't have it anymore**

**(Não temos mais)**

Os dias começaram a passar lentamente para Draco Malfoy. Desde que Hermione viu ele com Pansy e saíra correndo, o loiro tentava falar com ela. Entre as refeições ou entre as aulas, mas Hermione sempre conseguia se esquivar.

Harry e Gina não tomaram nenhum partido, portanto não queriam ouvir qualquer explicação que ele pudesse dar. Mas, por outro lado, também achavam que algo estava mal explicado na participação de Rony na história.

O ruivo seguia Hermione por todos os lados, mas ela não lhe dava muita atenção. Estava melancólica. Aos poucos Rony ia percebendo a estupidez que tinha feito. A jovem estava infeliz e ele não ganhara nada com isso, mas não tinha coragem de dizer a verdade. Ela nunca o perdoaria.

A única pessoa feliz com a situação era Pansy. Andava pelo colégio orgulhosa de si mesma, o que irritava Draco profundamente.

* * *

**There's no religion that could save me**

**(Não há religião que poderia me salvar)**

**No matter how long my knees are on the floor**

**(Não importa quanto tempo meus joelhos estejam no chão)**

**Oh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'**

**(Então lembre-se de todos os sacrifícios que estou fazendo)**

**To keep you by my side**

**(Para mantê-la ao meu lado)**

**And keep you from walkin' out the doo**

**(E evitar que você saia pela porta)**

Todos os dias, após as aulas, Draco se dirigia ao lago e sentava-se debaixo de uma árvore. Já fazia uma semana que seguia esse ritual. Ele ia para lá e pensava numa maneira de falar com Hermione. Já lhe enviara cartas, que voltavam lacradas, assim como flores e presentes. Nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções, que faziam juntos, Rony ficava cercando-a para que ele não se aproximasse. Draco quase lhe acertara um soco em algumas ocasiões. O que podia fazer? Se tivesse certeza que iria funcionar, ele imploraria. Mas achava que isso não adiantaria. Tinha que fazer algo e rápido.

* * *

**'Cause there'll be no sunlight**

**(Porque não haverá luz do sol)**

**If I lose you, baby**

**(Se eu perder você, baby)**

**There'll be no clear skies**

**(Não vai haver céu claro)**

**If I lose you, baby**

**(Se eu perder você, baby)**

**Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same**

**(Assim como as nuvens, meus olhos farão o mesmo)**

**If you walk away**

**(Se você for embora)**

**Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain**

**(Todo dia vai chover, chover, chover)**

No dia seguinte, na aula de Poções, Draco decidiu que falaria com ela de qualquer maneira, nem que tivesse que gritar na frente de todos.

No meio da aula, o loiro se levantou de sua carteira e se colocou na frente da carteira dela. Rony estava pegando ingredientes e por isso não pôde interferir.

- O que estava fazendo, Sr. Malfoy? – Perguntou Snape, sem entender a atitude de seu aluno.

- Preciso falar com Hermione. – A jovem, que estava com o rosto abaixado, ergueu um pouco a vista, apenas para ver que ele estava na frente dela. Rony parou no meio da sala, quando voltava com os ingredientes e observou por um minuto. Quando ele tentou se intrometer, Harry segurou-o.

- Então fale logo! – Respondeu o professor ranzinza como sempre.

- Hermione, preciso lhe explicar o que aconteceu...

- Eu vi tudo. Não quero saber de mais nada. – Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas Draco deu um soco na mesa, assustando-a e chamando a atenção de todos na sala.

- Já cansei dessa situação. Hermione, você precisa me ouvir!

- Não preciso. Quantas apostas você fez essa semana? Dez?

- Eu não fiz nenhuma aposta com a Pansy sobre nós dois. Tem que acreditar em mim.

- Por quê? Por que eu devo acreditar em você?

**I'll never be your mother's favorite**

**(Eu nunca vou ser o favorito da sua mãe)**

**Your daddy can't even look me in the eye**

**(Seu pai nem consegue me olhar nos olhos)**

**Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing**

**(Se eu estivesse no lugar deles, faria a mesma coisa)**

**Sayin' there goes my little girl**

**(E diria: "Lá vai a minha menininha,)**

**Walkin' with that troublesome guy**

**(Andando com aquele cara problemático")**

- Por quê? Depois dessa semana, você ainda tem que me perguntar o porquê? Você realmente acha que eu abro minha alma pra todo mundo? Acha que saio por aí declarando meus sentimentos? – Ela ficou calada por um minuto, assim como toda a sala, que observava os dois.

- Você não consegue entender o meu lado? Eu vi tudo!

- Você não viu nada! Você viu uma tramóia do seu amiguinho e da Pansy! – Rony tentou falar, mas Draco não deixou. – Não sei o que esperava ganhar com isso, mas sei que está envolvido. – o loiro voltou a olhar para a jovem. – Olha, você pode continuar a agir desse jeito ou averiguar melhor essa história, porque, até você tem que admitir que ela está muito mal contada. – Ela o encarava com os olhos a beira das lágrimas. – Se você parar pra pensar, vai ver que tenho razão. Por que eu ficaria implorando pra você voltar pra mim, se isso tudo fosse verdade? Se fosse uma aposta, eu teria ganhado e não estaria aqui. – Hermione pareceu analisar o que ele dizia. – Andei pensando muito. – Continuou ele. – E percebi que não estou apaixonado por você. A verdade é que eu te amo. – A jovem arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- O quê?

**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**

**(Mas eles têm medo de algo que eles não conseguem entender)**

**Oooh but little darlin' watch me change their minds**

**(Mas minha querida, observe-me mudando as mentes deles)**

**Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try**

**(Por você eu vou tentar, eu vou tentar, eu vou tentar)**

**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**

**(E recolher esses cacos até eu sangrar)**

**If that'll make you mine**

**(Se isso fizer você minha)**

- Eu te amo.

- Como quer que eu responda a isso?

- Que tal: "Te amo também"? – Ele deu um leve sorriso.

- Que tal: "Estou indo embora"? – Hermione levantou da carteira e começou a arrumar sua mochila.

- O que eu disse não significa nada? – Se ela não quisesse compreender a situação, só restaria a ele, se afastar.

- Sinto muito, Draco. Mas não pode chegar aqui, dizer que me ama e esperar que fique tudo bem. Não é assim que funciona.

- Como funciona então?

- Não sei, mas não é assim.

**Oh don't just say goodbye**

**(Não diga adeus simplesmente)**

**Don't just say goodbye**

**(Não diga adeus simplesmente)**

**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**

**(E recolher esses cacos até eu sangrar)**

**If that'll make you mine**

**(Se isso fizer você minha)**

- E assim? Adoro quando sente frio, mesmo que faça 22º. – Ele deu a volta na carteira e parou na frente dela. – Adoro quando demora uma hora para pedir um sanduíche. – Continuou lembrando como ela fizera um pedido numa lanchonete no parque de diversões. – Adoro sua ruga na testa quando olha para mim como se eu fosse doido. Adoro que seja a última pessoa com quem quero falar antes de dormir. – Draco segurou-a pela cintura gentilmente. – E não fiz essa aposta com você, porque te acho bonita ou algo do tipo e precisava usar você. Fiz essa aposta, porque quando você percebe que quer passar o resto da vida com alguém, quer que o resto da vida comece o mais cedo possível. – Hermione lhe deu um soco no peito, de leve, enquanto começava a chorar.

- Está vendo? É típico de você. Diz coisas assim e torna impossível que eu o odeie. – Draco sorriu e eles se encararam. Ela continuava chorando. – Odeio você, Draco. Odeio de verdade. Odeio você. – Ele a beijou e a jovem correspondeu, envolvendo a nuca dele com os braços e aproximando-o a si mesma. A turma continuava em silêncio observando tudo surpresos. Até o professor parecia sem fala. Pelo menos por alguns segundos.

- Espero que saibam que acabaram de ganhar uma passagem de ida para a detenção. – Disse Snape quando os dois se separaram. Eles se encaravam sorrindo e nem se importaram.

- Tudo bem, professor. – Falou Draco, quando o sinal de que a aula havia terminado soou. – Depois mande uma coruja com a hora e o local. – O loiro pegou sua mochila e a de Hermione e os dois saíram de mãos dadas da sala.

Por fim, Harry largou Rony, que estava chocado. Nem ele podia negar que Draco amava Hermione.

- Acho que você tem muito que explicar, Rony. – Disse Harry, antes de sair da sala também. O ruivo largou os ingredientes que ainda segurava numa mesa e sentou numa cadeira enquanto a sala se esvaziava.

- Foi a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi. – Falava Pansy para ninguém, já que todos passavam por ela, sem sequer olhá-la.

**'Cause there'll be no sunlight**

**(Porque não haverá luz do sol)**

**If I lose you, baby**

**(Se eu perder você, baby)**

**There'll be no clear skies**

**(Não vai haver céu claro)**

**If I lose you, baby**

**(Se eu perder você, baby)**

**Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same**

**(Assim como as nuvens, meus olhos farão o mesmo)**

**If you walk away**

**(Se você for embora)**

**Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain**

**(Todo dia vai chover, chover, chover)**

**[It Will Rain – Bruno Mars]**

Obs: O diálogo entre os dois foi retirado, em sua maior parte do filme "Harry e Sally – Feitos um para o outro.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Laslus **

**Bia**

**imdilualovegood**

**Dfny Cristina**


End file.
